1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wire organizer designs and more particularly, to a foldable electrical wire organizer assembly, which facilitates quick mounting and dismounting, and can be folded into a collapsed condition to reduce the overall dimension, saving much packaging and delivery costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data communication rack or similar apparatus rack is configured for the mounting of electronic components, switches, control faceplate, wire distribution faceplate, and etc. Due to increasing of functions, the number of component parts to be installed in a data communication rack or the like of an apparatus is relatively increased, complicating the organization of the related electrical wires and cables. In order to facilitate maintenance of related electrical connectors, the electrical wires and cables must be installed and arranged in a systematic manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,093,499 discloses a cable management system for cable management in an equipment rack that includes two support brackets and a cable bar (horizontal bar). Each support bracket has a body extending between a mounting end and a distal end. The mounting end is configured to attach to the equipment rack, and the body has a tie down slot configured to receive a cable tie down. The cable bar is coupled to the distal end of each support bracket, wherein the cable bar has a tie down slot configured to receive a cable tie down. However, because the support brackets and the cable bar (horizontal bar) have different transverse lengths, the cable management system has a large dimension, increasing the packaging and delivery costs. In installation, the user needs to fasten one end of each support bracket to the equipment rack and then to connect the cable bar (horizontal bar) to the two support brackets, complicating the installation.